A dare, you say?
by Draco Potter-Malfoy69
Summary: Harry and Draco are very drunk. You know what THAT means... Read and review!


**A dare: Modifying history**

Severus Snape paced angrily in his Potions lab, windows shut tight to block the rays of the Sun infiltrating his dark, dank classroom. Someone, he didn't know who, had had the audacity to actually sneak into his private stores of intoxicating beverages, known as alcohol, and actually _steal _some! He was now royally pissed off.

Well, if he would've seen what was going on in the Slytherin common room at the time, he wouldn't have been mad; he would've been livid, and possibly embarrassed or grossed out.

A gathering of 6th year students were sitting untidily in a tight circle in the middle of the common room. The Slytherins had arranged this party and had invited the other 6th years from other houses, including Gryffindor. Yes, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were there with their annoying posse of brave-hearted friends. Woopededoo! Draco Malfoy, the main organizer of this event, was too wasted to even care anymore, but it had taken a fair amount of bottles of Fire Whisky to unwind the uptight, aristocratic and vain boy.

Many of the people assembled at the party were either stumbling around the room, sitting down, or passed out in diverse places. It would be a funny sight to see; if you were sober, that is.

The conscious people were, as I mentioned, sitting in a circle and playing Truth or Dare. It was Pansy Parkinson's turn to dare someone, and she was currently looking for a victim with her hazy, dilated, bottle-green eyes. Finally, she spotted a blond, very drunk-looking Draco Malfoy. _Oh, am I going to have fun or what? _

"Draco! Wake up, dear…" Draco opened his eyes slowly and gave her a menacing glare, or tried to. It came out looking like he was constipated or having some sort of seizure.

"I was on the brink of being passed-out. Why did you have to go and do that?" He was looking sulky and a little green, but Pansy had other plans for him.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Uh…," Draco was having a hell of a time trying to figure out his choice, "I think I'll go with dare; there's nothing I can't do."

"Okay then, you asked for it though…Kiss Potter. On the lips. Actually, make-out with him. We all know how much you want him." Pansy was laughing evilly and pointing toward a very tipsy Potter, who wasn't even listening even though he had agreed reluctantly to play the game at the beginning of the evening. He was currently giggling at…something on the wall. "Go on Draco, you aren't scared, are you?"

Draco was pale as death. Only his closest friends knew about his major crush on Harry. The raven-haired boy certainly didn't seem to mind if someone, he didn't know who, was currently sleeping on his shoulder and that his two best friends were making out passionately and sloppily in a corner, but Draco really was attached to his head. He was too young to die from the wrath he would definitely stir within the 16-year-old Potter.

"Okay then, whatever, it's just a kiss…" Soon, Draco was sitting cross-legged in front of his desire, the main subject of his passionate dreams and the thought that inhibited his mind almost every second of every day. The rock music could hardly be heard in the background now, because he was focused on this incredibly difficult task set out for him. _If Potter doesn't like me after this, Pansy's dead. I _will _make her choke on a cupcake if anything embarrassing should happen to me._

"Hey Potter." No response.

"Hey! Potter! You listening?" Still no response. He had stopped giggling like mad, though.

If his eyes weren't fully open, one would think he was another one of the immobile teenagers that didn't have high alcohol tolerances.

_Okay, this **might** have its advantages. He might not **realize** I'm kissing him until, maybe, tomorrow or something…Or he could get all hero-like and push me away and I will be humiliated…(thinking of Peter Griffin for some reason) _

"Oh, heck, I'll just do it and get it over with!" With that, he placed his slender hands behind Harry's head, making sure that he wouldn't do any damage to the boy, and he slammed his lips onto the Gryffindor's. Running his pink tongue over Harry's lush lips, he received a loud moan from the other boy.

_Okay, so he _isn't_ a rag doll. He's responding!_

Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and received an even louder moan. Harry's hands were feeling every bit of Draco, his arms, hips, face…

The Slytherin didn't care that he was currently making-out with the Boy Who Lived as he was enjoying it way too much for his own good.

The Golden Boy didn't seem to mind either, because he was the one initiating all the groping and feeling (he was probably way too drunk to even see straight, let alone know who the hell he was kissing.)

Both of the boys' ears seemed to block out the gasps and cheers that had erupted from the lesser drunk and saner people in the common room. They also didn't hear the clicking sound of a camera in the background.

The first feeling Draco felt in the morning was warmth. There was something warm half-lying on top on him, and that something seemed to be human, hence the breathing and the sleepy shifting. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see black hair strewn on his left arm and lightning bolt scar very close to his silver eyes.

Harry Potter was sleeping in the same bed as he was! It was a _very_ happy day for Draco, because he had been lusting for him for a long, _long_ time. The raven-haired boy looked so peaceful, as if his dream had been sent from the heavens, or maybe it was just bunnies bouncing around a field filled with daisies and butterflies. He didn't find out however, because he wasn't a trained _Legimens_ yet. Sev had yet to teach him.

The blonde reluctantly prodded Harry's shoulder with a manicured finger and whispered "Wake up Potter."

In response, Harry groaned and opened his green eyes. As soon as he caught sight of Draco, he screamed and jumped out of bed.

"What the-? Why are-? I didn't sleep with you, did I?" The Gryffindor looked somewhat frightened and a little pale.

"You didn't seem to mind last night," was all that made it out of the Slytherin's lips.

"Oh. Well, was I top?" Harry face had visibly relaxed, as if he was relieved that Draco hadn't hexed him yet.

"Uh huh. Very rough, too."

Harry looked aroused by this point; he seemed to forget that he was talking about sex positions with his enemy. Actually, he was approaching the blonde-haired boy with lust shining visibly in his eyes, like a tiger trapping its prey.

He didn't get to have a repeat performance from the night before, which he hardly remembered for he was so hammered; the door to Harry's private room burst open with brutal force before he could even touch Draco's pale and smooth skin.

It was Hermione, looking as if a Hippogriff had eaten her copy of _Hogwarts: a History_.

"HARRY! DRACO! You have to come down to breakfast immediately! You'll never believe what's in the Great Hall. I'm warning you now, it's a shocking sight."

In a flash, Harry and Draco jumped into their uniforms, without taking showers, and began running towards the Great Hall.

They didn't realize that they had entered the hall at the same time before it was too late, and most of the occupants went silent, including the very tense-looking teachers and a surprisingly smug professor Snape. His alcohol had not gone to waste after all. He smiled happily.

As they both began walking to their respectable tables, they noticed that above the teachers table, where there should have been the crests of the four houses, was a magnified picture of the two boys kissing passionately on a Slyhterin couch. Moving.

Many of the Slytherins and Gryffindors looked as if Harry and Draco had betrayed them, or as if they had sprouted mandrakes from their heads, and they spaced themselves out on each table as to not let any room for each of them.

Ron looked as if he had just been released from Azkaban after 10 years of imprisonment. He certainly could've looked better. Hermione still had that look that suggested that she hadn't slept for days and disappointment was etched onto Seamus Finnegan's face (for obvious reasons wink). Many of the Slytherins, being bigots and pureblood supporters, weren't as passive as Harry's housemates; they were screaming at Draco about defying his father and Voldemort and on and on, until-

"C'mon Harry, lets go somewhere were we're accepted."

With that, the Slytherin took hold of Harry's forearm and dragged him out of the hall.

"We need to get out of here! My father is going to chop me up into little bits! And then he's gonna feed me to the thestrals! Help!" He was loosing his grip on the English language as he panicked like some… panicky person. Oh, and now his breath was increasing speed and it seemed as though he was hyperventilating.

"I think I have the perfect place." Immediately, the Shrieking Shack jumped in his mind; it had been restored by Dumbledore back in the 5th year, and he was thinking of actually using it for a change.

"You coming?"

"Sure, baby."

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you want your other chapter...I'm running out of ideas here!**


End file.
